D GrayMan Cut!
by myst469
Summary: What if D.Gray-Man was a T.V show and the characters were actors? Let's take a look at how they make D. Gray-Man as a T.V show!


**D. Gray-Man Cut!**

**I do not own D. Gray-Man**

* * *

><p>"Hey, did you know that there have been a lot of people that disappeared in this church? This place is abandoned right now, so travelers with no money sleep here. And when they wake up in the morning the only thing left is their clothes. It's cursed because of the incident that took place here 2 years ago."<p>

A woman stared at the old abandoned church.

"Moore! A-Are we really going in there?"

"The citizens have made a lot of complaints about this church. About people disappearing and such." She replied, looking at him.

"I know, it's cursed isn't it?" The man said, shaking.

Moore stared at him incredulously. "Charles, are those the words of a cop?" She put on her hat. "It's probably just a rumor some idiot started. Let's check it out and see for ourselves. This church is not cursed!"

Charles nodded, but still, he was scared. "A-Alright…"

The two entered and observed the surroundings. Moore said. "Wow, it's pretty messed up. I wonder if any travelers really stay here."

"GYAAAAAA!"

Moore turned to see why Charles screamed.

"O-On my leg…" Charles pointed out.

She bent down and patted the cat. "It's only a cat."

"What?"

"What's that sound?"

Bats then went flying towards them.

"UWA!"

"WAAA!"

Moore saw a hand appear out of nowhere. It seemed like it was reaching for the cat. She grabbed then grabbed the cat and before she knew it, she was taken to somewhere else.

Charles panted. "A-Are you ok Moore? Moore?"

"_AND CUT!"_

Charles sighed as the director clapped. She then turned to the staff and nodded.

"Okay, get the props ready for the next scene!" She looked at her watch. "Oh, and get Allen ready for the next scene too."

"I'm done!" A boy called out.

"Good, get ready while we set the props."

Allen Walker sat in his chair and took a grape. He ate it as he re-read his lines. He was chosen to be the star of the new show, D. Gray-Man. He knew that he'll have to do his best so that their show would be able to keep up with other popular shows like Naruto and Bleach.

After a few more minutes, the director called him again.

He stood up and got ready for his scene.

A man held up the clapperboard and they turned on the camera.

"D. Gray-Man, chapter 1." He then snapped the clapperboard.

Moore went in the room, holding the cat tightly. It's like she was carried by the bats. The door shut close and then a hand trapped her in a chair.

"Gotcha!" A voice exclaimed. "I won't let you get away this time."

The bats soon flew away and she coughed. When finally the bats were gone, the boy was shocked at what he saw.

"?"

It was a human.

"Eh? A human?" The cat looked at Moore while she kept her head down.

"Why is a human here?"

Then she handcuffed his hand. Moore rubbed her temples and cussed. "Damn you!"

"_It's a cop too…" _The boy thought nervously.

"Who are you?"

The boy explained. "I'm s-sorry! I was too into it and didn't notice you! I was just trying to grab the cat!"

Moore could now see the boy clearly. He wore a hat* and his hair was white. He also had a scar running down his cheek. His left hand was red too; it was almost like it was burned. Despite his weird appearance, he seemed like a traveler, judging by his coat.

"I'm, um, a traveler."

"Hmm…"

"I wasn't aware that there were such bad rumors about this place. " The boy told Moore while tugging on his handcuff, which was cuffed on the window. "I came to this town this morning but, while I was walking over here, this cat ate a valuable item of mine, and I was looking for it."

"…"

He noticed that she was still suspicious of him. "It's true! It's an item I got from my master, and I can't afford to lose it!"

"Master? Then where is he?" Moore asked him, with her arms crossed on her chest.

Eh? "Well…Umm, he's missing somewhere in India…"

The boy realized his mistake and stared at the ground while Moore stared at him incredulously. How was she supposed to believe him? But…

"_He's just a kid…" _She thought

"It's your fault!" He told the cat.

"_What a weird kid…" _She then turned to him. "Well, I'm going to round up you companions, so just wait here."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"W-What?"

"!"

"Umm…"

She told the boy. "You stay here!" She then went out of the room and shut the door. _It's coming from downstairs, _she thought. She ran downstairs and followed the scream.

"Who's there?" She was surprised at what she saw.

It was her partner, Charles. He was tied to a pole and screaming. But most importantly, there was a star on his face. It looked horrendous.

"Cha…Charles!"

A second passed and the stars on his face multiplied. Her eyes widened.

"SUSUSUSU" Then he screamed again. She was taken aback. The stars were still multiplying and then his face suddenly went black. She was shocked.

Then his body disintegrated. The only things left were his clothes. So the rumors about the church were true.

"This is…" She slowly walked backwards. "This can't be…The rumors are true…"

Then she found it hard to breathe. She grasped her neck. Why was it hard to breathe? It's as if the air around her was poison.

"Ugh…Wh…at? I can't…"

A hand came from her behind and covered her nose with a cloth. It was the boy.

"Be careful, the gas coming from the corpse is poisonous."The boy turned to look at the corpse. "He's getting killed by the 'Akuma'."

"Ah…"

"Officer?"

"_Devil…?"_

_SNAP!_

"And cut!" The director said. "Good, now let's take a break first."

Allen sighed and nodded. Acting was pretty hard, even if he had taken the workshops. How was he supposed to see his face and check if it showed a scared expression? Really? Anyways, he walked towards his seat and his manager then approached him. He turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something that you need?"

"I'm just here to remind you that tomorrow, Saturday morning, you and the other cast will have a press conference about your new show. Try to sleep as early as possible." He told him sternly. "We don't want you to be late. Call me if you have a problem or need anything else."

His manager was stern but sometimes fun to be with. He was sternly professional when working but very out going when not. Allen smiled. Yeah, good thing he was reminded. Speaking of which, where were the other cast? He only saw Moore and Charles. He shrugged, maybe they were late or something.

"Ms. Director~!"

Ah, right on time. He turned and saw Komui Lee and Ms. Director exchanged hugs. Both of them had similar personalities. Komui was eccentric and so was Ms. Director, well, she did thought of D. Gray-Man when she fell asleep in bath. But Komui was more similar to the editor than their director.

"Ah!" A voice said. "Hello Ms. Director, I'm Lenalee Lee."

"My, my, what a polite girl, and she's cute too." The director said and smiled. "Your brother is talking to the staff. Wait here for a moment, I'll call him."

Lenalee shook her head. "No thanks, I'll re-read my lines. I don't want to bother brother. But thank you Ms. Director."

"Don't be so stiff!" The director told her and went to Komui.

The girl sat beside Allen, who smiled. She smiled back and held out a hand.

"I'm Lenalee Lee, I'll be your co-worker. Nice to meet you."

"Allen Walker and it's nice to meet you too." He shook her hand and she sat down beside him.

She tapped her chin. "Allen, actually, the other two main casts are supposed to be here. Have you met them yet?"

"I know their names but I haven't personally met them." He replied. "They're Lavi and Yu right?"

Lenalee giggled. "Actually, using Kanda's nickname will get you into trouble. I'm giving you a head start."

"—Yu!"

"Do not call me that!"

Lenalee giggled once again. "See?"

She stood up and dragged Allen to the newcomers. Lavi grinned while Kanda scowled. She smiled and pushed Allen in front of her.

"Guys, meet the star of the show."

Lavi shook hands with him. "It's nice to meet you pal."

Kanda scanned him from top to bottom. He frowned. "Whatever—"

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet—"

"_BEANSPROUT._"

Allen's eye twitched. Maybe this guy got too attached to the nickname from the script. But still, that was rude. Or maybe…that girly looking man was the one who recommended the nickname to Ms. Director! Allen returned the scowl and the glare. Kanda glared back. Their glaring contest became intense.

"Stupid—"

"Idiot—"

"Lavi, Kanda! You're here! Sit here for a while and memorize your script. We're almost done with the set." Ms. Director suddenly said. She then enveloped the two in a tight hug, as if they were her sons.

She turned to Allen. "Get ready, it's time for the next scene. The set is almost done."

"Okay, I'll go there." He nodded and sipped on his water.

The Director looked around her and smiled. Making this show was hard and difficult, considering their wacky cast and the scenes. But D. Gray-Man wouldn't be complete without them. She was lucky enough to find people like them. She then noticed that the set was now complete.

"Allen Walker! Time for your scene!"

The white haired boy went to his position and so did the other characters.

"D. Gray-Man, chapter 1; take 2!"

_SNAP!_

* * *

><p><strong>This had been in my brain since I was 7 years old but I ignored it. Then I want a refreshing plot so I made this. I hope you liked it and for early warning: NO PAIRINGS<strong>

**So this story is about how D. Gray-Man would be if it was a show. No, if all the animes were shows. Also, the characters are actors acting the scenes in D. Gray-Man. This is a fictional world so not all the things you see in a T.V show will appear here. Hairs with weird colors are natural since this is the anime world.**

**Also, for the Ms. Director and editor, it's all up to you to guess but I won't be using real life names so if anyone is mentioned, it's probably an accident. (Unless you want to be mentioned in the story itself.)**

**P.S The scenes are from the manga.**

**P.S.S I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN. HOSHINO KATSURA DOES. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY. **


End file.
